FAN LOVE
by sweetink
Summary: a story between an ordinary fan with her idol.


Namaku shin rae bin, gadis berumur 17 tahun dari sebuah keluarga sederhana.

kulewati hari-hariku layaknya gadis remaja, belajar, bermain, dan hal biasa lainnya.

tidak ada yg special . hingga akhirnya seseorang menarik perhatianku.

suatu hari sahabatku mengenalkanku pada sebuah artis idolanya, sebuah boyband terkenal saat ini.

awalnya yg terpikir olehku adalah 'wow, banyak sekali? boyband jenis apa ini ?'

tp semaki lamaku mengenalnya, aku mulai menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

salah satunya menarik perhatianku, ya pria bernama lee hyuk jae .

tampan? ya tentu

baik? sangat

innocent? maybe

good singer? hmm, for me yes

good dancer? OF COURSE

dermawan ? absolutely NO !

seperti apapun dia, aku menyukainya.

aku hanyalah seorang fans biasa, yang hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dari sebuah foto, mendengar suaranya lewat lagu.

dia tau aku ? tentu tidak .

sedih ? ya

berharap? selalu

aku hampir gila dibuatnya, keluarga dan teman-temanku selalu menrtawakan tingkahku, tapi aku tak peduli. aku selalu berkhayal jika suatu hari kami akan hidup bersama, "haha mustahil" aku tersenyum pahit .

setiap malam kutatap fotomu dan kukecup wajahmu lalu kuletakkan fotomu disebelah bantalku, dan aku pun terlelap .

_matahari sudah tinggi, menyorot kearah kamarku , membangunkanku dari tidur lelap_ku. _untung saja ini hari sabtu, tak ada sekolah ._

_aku bergegas mandi dan memakai pakaian terbaikku, kuambil selembar kertas dari dompetku. aku tersenyum hampir tak percaya. aku sedang menggenggam selembar tiket super show3 yang selama ini aku impikan._

_ku masukan kembali tiket itu kedalam dompetku, ku bawa kamera digitalku dan bingkisan yang telah kusiapkan sejak jauh hari. akhirnya hari ini datang, aku berlari menghampiri teman-temanku yang telah menungguku diluar rumah._

_perjalana begitu cepat berlalu , tak terasa kami sudah sampai ditempat konser itu digelar. kerumunan orang dimana-mana, bagaimana tidak? semua antusias untuk bertemu para idola mereka._

* * *

><p><em>pukul 19.00 tepat, konserpun dimulai. satu demi satu dari mereka keluar dari backstagenya, bernyanyi, menari,bermain. mereka semua menampilkan yg terbaik bagi para fans nya. tak terasa air mata mulai menetes ke pipiku saat kulihat sosok yg selama ini hanya bisa ku lihat dari sebuah foto. dia tersenyum kearahku saat ku arahkan kameraku padanya. YA TUHAN <em>

_aku tak sanggup melihatnya, senyumannya begitu manis, dia terlihat sangat tampan._

_36 lagu sudah mereka nyanyikan, musik pun berhenti mengalun dan mereka kembali ke backstage. aku dan teman-temanku segera menuju ke tempat fanmeeting digelar._

_mereka semua duduk didepan, berbincang dengan para fans. memberikan tanda tangan mereka. setelah cukup lama mengantri akhirnya tibalah giliranku ._

_''annyeong eunhyuk-shii" aku memberi salam padanya. dia tersenyum manis padaku "ne, annyeong ayo duduk "_

_aku duduk dihadapannya, aku gugup. tanganku bergetar saat memberikan bingkisan padanya. "kau tidak apa-apa?" dia menatapku khawatir._

_aku mengangguk "aku tidak apa-apa" dia tersenyum kembali tetapi tidak melepaskan tangannya dariku, dia menatapku tajam._

_"kau gadis yang selama ini kucari, gadis dalam mimipiku" dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. aku menatapnya kaget, tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan, bagaimana bisa?_

_"a-a apa?" dia tersenyum lagi, aku rasa aku tak sanggup jika dia tersenyum lagi_

_"kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku,kau gadis yang aku suka" aku semakin bingung dibuatnya._

_"bagaimana bisa?" aku bertanya lagi . "aku tak tahu, yang jelas kau ada dalam mimpiku, dan setiapku mengingatmu rasa lelahku hilang. kau yang selama ini membuatku nyaman"_

_"apa kau mengatakan ini pada setiap orang?" aku mengira ini adalah salah satu fanservice yang ia berikan. ia tertawa akan pertanyaanku. "hhahaha, tentu tidak. kau ini lucu sekali" dia mencubit pipiku, wajahku memerah dibuatnya. dia memelukku erat . air mataku kembali mengalir, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmataku. semua mata tertuju padaku, aku takut kepada para fans lainya yang menatapku tajam._

_diapun duduk kembali dan aku mengikutinya, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku._

_"jangan takut"_

_sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. dia mengambil fotonya dan menandatanganinya. "eunhyuk-shii, aku pik-" aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terpotong saat ia memberikan fotonya padaku. aku melihatnya kaget_

_"itu nomor teleponku, berikan no. telepon mu! aku akan menghubungimua setelah pekerjaanku selesai" aku menuliskan no. ku dalam secarik kertas_

_"kamsahamnida eunhyuk-shii" aku beranjak dari tempat duduk " cheonmaneyo jagiya " dia tersenyum lagi . wajahku kini sudah seperti tomat, aku berjalan gontai kearah teman-temanku yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menciumi foto idola mereka._

_kamipun memutuskan untuk pulan kerumah untuk beristirahat, malam sudah sangat larut. sesampainya dirumah aku sangat lelah, aku beranjak ke tempat tidurku memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk tidur. namun bayangannya terus menghantui pikiranku, semakim ku berysaha tidur, semakin bayangan itu tak bisa hilang._

* * *

><p><em>TING TONG ! TING TONG !<em>

_bel rumahku berbunyi, _

_kubuka mataku, ah siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. ku lirik jam kamarku, jam 6 pagi. yang benar saja aku baru tertidur 3 jam yang lalu._

_dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, aku berjalan kearah pintu. aku membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang disan tersenyum lebar padaku. belum sempatku mengatakan sesuatu dia langsung menarik tanganku membawaku kedalam mobilnya, meninggalkan rumahku dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar._

_entah apa yang akan terjadi saat aku pulang nanti, mungkin ibuku kan menelanku hidup-hidup. aku menatap pria yang membawaku ini._

_"eunhyuk-shii"_

_"sudah diam saja, kau tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan menculikmu rae bin-ah"_

_bukankah dia baru saja menculikku? bagaimana tidak? dia membawaku ke suatu tempat tanpa persetujuanku, bukankah itu namanya menculik? selain itu bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku? pertanyaan itu terus datang dalam pikiranku. hingga tanpaku sadari . . ._

TBC


End file.
